The present invention relates to a holding device for a sprinkler nozzle of a sprinkler system with a first bracket and with a second bracket that extend parallel to each other at least in an assembled state of the holding device and that are connected to each other at their one end, wherein each of these brackets has a structure for receiving a sprinkler nozzle of the sprinkler system.
Such holding devices are known and are also regularly called holding clamps. For example, US 2008/0083852 A1 discloses a holding device according to the class that, however, due to their special construction, can be used only with specially shaped or constructed carrier structures of a sprinkler system or corresponding sprinkler nozzles.
Other previously known holding devices have the disadvantage that, especially for the use of sprinkler nozzles with large sprinkler rosettes or sprinkler guards, it is regularly necessary to attach the mentioned rosettes or guards only after the holding device is mounted, which makes a subsequent tightness test necessary. However, because the assembly of ceiling systems, including the carrier structures for sprinkler nozzles, regularly represents the completion of a building project, an advantageous goal is to perform the mentioned tightness test already before installation of the ceiling system or carrier structures for the sprinkler system.
Finally, multiple-part holding devices are also known that, however, suffer from relatively poor handling especially in the case of overhead assembly.